deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Noobish season battle 1 GSG9 vs GROM
The noobish season begins with a good old fasion gun fight,the GROM,Poland's special forces unit specializing in anti terrorisim and unconventional warfare vs the GSG9 the counter terrorist unit formed after the Munich massacre who is deadliest? Notes: *Battle will be 4 on 4. *Battle will be in a small town were Polish belive a war criminal is located. *The Polish belive the town is abandoned and are told all people thier are hostiles. *Voting gets points 2 points if you mention a majority of weapon comparasons,1 point for mentioning some weapons and other reasons,and .5 points if you attempt to make a decent vote. *Voting will end 11/18/2012. *The text looks odd cause I copy and pasted it from microsoft word. * GROM-4 GSG9-4 Three members of the GROM team enter a small town while being covered by their sniper. The GROM sniper spots a GSG9 member and blasts open his head. GROM-4 GSG9-3 The GROM leader motions for his team to split up as he goes off on his own and his squad mate’s clear buildings. The 2 GROM began to enter a building and as the first GROM begins to open the door a stingball grenade rolls near his foot.” Zejdź z drogi”(get out of the way) and dives to his left but the other GROM gets hit by the grenade and before he recovers the GSG9 operative in the building shoots him with his G36. GROM-3 GSG9-3 The GSG9 sniper finally spots the GROM sniper and aims his weapon just right and when fired the round went through the GROM sniper’s scope and into his eye. GROM-2 GSG9-3 The GROM leader hearing the shot drops to the ground and tries to locate the GSG 9 sniper he begins to stand only to get his gun knocked out of his hand by a GSG9 opperative.He draws his pistol and lit up the GSG9. GROM-2 GSG9-2 The other GROM stepped over his squad mate’s corpse and threw a flash bang into the building the GSG9 operative was in, blinding him. The GROM then charged into the room leaving holes all over the furniture. GROM-2 GSG9-1 The GROM leader radios his last remaining squad mate and as they go to regroup the GSG9 sniper spots them and kills one. GROM-1 GSG9-1 The GROM leader dives out of the snipers line of sight and after a few minutes finally ends up in the same building as him. The GROM began to walk up the stairs and as he spots the GSG9 sniper, the hostile turned quickly and with his sidearm out,shot at the GROM, who took a wound in the chest before getting out of the line of fire. The GSG9 sniper sprinted at the GROM leader and punched him in his face and lifted his usp and said “Essen Arschloch”(Eat it ***hole) the GSG9 sniper pulled the trigger of his usp only to hear a click. He pulled it again.Click.He quickly searched for another magazine and the GROM leader coughes.The GSG9 looks up to see the five seven aimed at his head. The last words the GSG9 hears are “Zjedz to”(eat this) the GROM blasts the GSG9 sniper’s head. GROM-1 GSG9-X Category:Blog posts